Forever with you
by lord2HH
Summary: It was 3 months since Nico was hospitalized in Nishikino Hospital which Maki had already inherited. She was hospitalized due to severe asthma. She was bedridden ever since Maki knew her disease.
Nico was lying on bed and accompanied by her best friend, Toujou Nozomi and her wife, Nishikino Maki. Both of them were taking care of Nico. They all talked on trivial stuff to kill time and to make sure Nico does not get bored. Since Nico tends to get grumpy. Nico also questioned over why Maki had bought exactly nine roses to her vase beside her. Maki instantly blushed and flustered, saying its nothing.

Unbeknownst to Nico, Nozomi was obviously smirking towards Maki. Maki ignored her but failed since Nozomi was already started teasing her. Nico just giggled lightly over their antics. Suddenly, the door was slowly opened revealing a nurse. Maki noticed and nodded to the nurse indicating she will be there.

Maki got up from her seat and said to Nico that she will come back later. Maki planted a short kiss on Nico's cheek. Nico was blushing over Maki's surprise attack. Nozomi on the background just smiled to her making it more embarrassing.

As soon Maki got out from the room, Nico sighed softly. All of a sudden, Nico abruptly coughing and desperately needed oxygen, Nozomi went towards Nico and gave her quick-acting medicine. Nico used it and took 4 puffs. Soon after 5 minutes she calmed down and breathed slowly.

Nico silently cursed for the fact she had this disease. It made her weak and others worried for her. Thinking about it, only seems to make it worse. She looked pale and no longer wore her ribbons. Nico thanked Nozomi for saving her. Nozomi shook her head slowly and saying no need to thanked her. Nozomi slowly went back to the door. Nozomi actually wanted to tell Maki about this but she was stopped by Nico.

Nozomi asked why and Nico just simply said not to make Maki worried too much than she already was. Nozomi wanted to argue but Nico also requested this as her best friend and it's her final request. Nozomi reluctantly accepted it and sat down.

It was already midnight, Nozomi went back home since Maki will took care of Nico during nighttime. Unfortunately Maki was still busy during that time but she will come back soon. Nico understood her situations. So she used this opportunity to finish something she had started, a letter. As she was about to finish she had sudden asthma attack. She coughed and she felt her chest tighten. She was grasping for oxygen and she held her right arm to find her quick-relief medicine on the desk.

However, her quick-relief medicine had fallen to ground as she was searching. Nico's vision started to get blurry and her coughing worsen. She held her left chest firmly with her left hand. She couldn't do anything, slowly she felt her life was taken away and her visions started to engulf by darkness.

Maki had rushed to Nico's room since she had a bad feeling and hope it does not happened. Nurses, doctors and patients were ran passed by Maki. She couldn't care less about them because there's much important than that. As she opened the door, she couldn't believe as to what happened. Maki slowly walked towards Nico's bed. She saw Nico's quick-relief medicine lying on the ground. She cried and held Nico's small cold hand. She cried even more as she saw Nico's smile.

She felt her cheeks and it was cold. Her warmth had gone. Her voice, her smiles and her life itself. Maki hugged Nico's lifeless body closely to her. She mourned and cried that night. She even blamed herself for letting this happened. Soon nurses and other doctors came along with Nozomi.

After a week from Nico's funeral, Maki was still in grieved. Nozomi was worried over Maki's well-being. She went to Maki's home to check up on her but Maki won't open the door. Maki told Nozomi to give her some time and Nozomi had to agree. However, Nozomi slid a letter to Maki's door. Maki noticed this and bent down to pick it up. At first she wanted to put it away but something stopped her. The letter was written in a familiar handwriting. She was trembling as she slowly read the letter.

 _My dearest wife,_

 _If you had read this letter it means I had passed away. I should tell you how much you meant to me. I write this letter to let you know that you should move on. Don't blame yourself since it's not even your fault. I know how stubborn you are and how hard it will be but don't let that defeated you. When the right person comes to you, you ought to be your happy self. That person will make sure that you will never experience this grieve anymore._

 _P.S. Also what's with the exactly 9 red roses?_

Maki had mixed feelings, sadness, despair yet happy and relieved. It was such feelings that couldn't put simply into words. All she could do was to release the feelings she had and she managed to say…

 _It meant, I want to be with you forever_

* * *

 **A/N** **(ಥ﹏ಥ)Nico...**


End file.
